The present invention relates to a magnetic energy reinforcing device which fully utilizes the magnetic energy of magnets.
FIG. 1 shows the magnetic flux distribution of a regular magnet. The magnetic flux density at the N pole is equal to that at the S pole. However, this property limits the application of the magnetic energy of the magnet.